Love Game
by vikingfangtasies
Summary: My contest entry for I Write The Songs. When Amelia drags Sookie to a club one night, Sookie catches the attention of the club owner. After getting to know each other, will a misunderstanding stop their budding relationship? O/S A/H A/U


I Write The Songs . CONTEST ENTRY

TITLE: Love Game - Lady Gaga

CHARACTERS: Sookie, Eric, Pam, Amelia, and Alcide

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, the song, or the lyrics in this story.

PEN NAME: VikingFangtasies

BETA NAME:Southernlady23

VIRGIN WRITER : NO

TEASER: When Amelia drags Sookie to a club one night, Sookie catches the attention of the club owner. After getting to know each other, will a misunderstanding stop their budding relationship?

A/N: Big viking hugs and thanks goes out to Southernlady23 for putting up with me. I'm sure I drove you crazy with all my changes, so thanks for not giving up on me. LOL

* * *

The queen of bad influences, my best friend Amelia, had stopped by my apartment unannounced as she always did.

"Sookie, get dressed; we're heading out." She walked past me with her high heels clanking on my hard wood floors.

"I'm not feeling up to it, Amelia. I just want to sit at home and watch the prime time line up." I was already snuggled up on the couch, with my favorite quilt my grandmother had made for me, when she came knocking on my door.

I tried to make my way back to my little nest when she grabbed my arm, effectively stopping me in my tracks.

"Oh, no you don't. You're coming out tonight and that's, that. There's a new club, Area Five, that I've been wanting to check out and you, my dear are coming with."

"Ame-"

"I don't want to hear it, Sooks. Now get your sweet ass in your room and get dressed. No more laying around being a couch potato." Amelia spun me around and gave me a light shove towards my room.

I don't even know why I tried to fight Amelia on this. When she wanted something she would not take 'no' for an answer. Heading towards my closet with a sigh, I stared at my wardrobe and tried to find something to wear tonight.

I was starting to daze out thinking about all the trouble Amelia was bound to get me into tonight when I heard her yell out behind me.

"Stackhouse! Stop dreaming and get your ass moving!"

Pushing me out of the way, she reached into my closet to select my attire for the night. Knowing her it was sure to be borderline sluttish. Turning around with a wicked grin spread on her face, she thrust a dress at me.

"I am not wearing that! I'll look like I'm looking for a John for the night."

"Well, this is your dress, isn't it? It's in your closet, so you bought it for something, didn't you? Now stop whining and put it on!"

"This is _your_ dress, Amelia, remember? You left it here the last time you came over."

"Whatever, Sookie. It doesn't matter how the dress got here or who's it is. We're not going to Sunday School, we're going out to a hot club and you can't go in one of your sun dresses. Just put the damn dress on and I'll do your makeup and hair when you're done."

With a huff, I snatched the dress from her grasp and stomped into the bathroom. I heard Amelia laugh before she turned on some music and knew she was already hyped.

By the time I had showered, shaved, and blow dried my hair, Amelia was bouncing around my small kitchen to the music. Shaking my head at her, she stopped when she saw me and handed me a shot of tequila.

"Where'd you get the liquor, Ames?"

"I had it in my purse; it's from my personal stash. Drink up so we can start your beautification," she answered with a shrug.

Holding the shot glass in front of me, I turned my lip up at her. "Amelia, you know what tequila does to me. Are you trying to get me into trouble tonight?"

"Sookie, I want you to have a good time tonight and your not going to do that without a bit of liquid courage; so stop your grumbling or I'll make your night much worse than I originally planned. Slam that shot back and I don't want to hear another complaint tonight. You know I'd never let you do anything you'll regret after."

Flipping my eyes up at her, I slammed the shot back. She was right, I always ended up having a great time when Amelia was around. She was slowly helping me to break out of the little shell I liked to hide in. Amelia knew tequila loosened my inhibitions, and this seemed to be her plan for the night.

I wasn't innocent by any means, but I was the type of person that followed rules and lived by everyone's expectations of a proper young lady. Amelia on the other hand, liked to break the rules, and living life to the fullest. I needed to learn to be more like her and let my hair loose if I really wanted to feel more alive. After a few more shots, Amelia clapped her hands before she dragged me to my bedroom to begin my transformation.

One look at myself when she was done and I could barely recognize myself. My once normal plain Jane look was changed to that of the sexpot staring back at me in the mirror.

"I always knew there was a smoking hot bitch hiding under there somewhere. You just needed a bit of polish to make you sparkle. I just hope I can catch someone's eye standing in your shadow tonight." she said with a winked at me.

I continued to stare at my reflection in shock. _Can I do this? Can I play the seductress for the night and see where it takes me? Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right? I should at least try it. It's not like I have anything else keeping my nights exciting otherwise._

Stepping into my new role for the night, I turned and smiled at Amelia. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this night started."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"You're such a bad influence on me, Amelia."

"And you love it."

With a final goodbye to my former self, we headed out of my apartment, downing one last shot. Amelia had called a cab so she didn't have to worry about driving if she drank too much. She was responsible even if she seemed to be reckless.

On the way to our destination, she told me about the club we were headed to. Apparently Area Five was the new hot spot in Shreveport. It had been opened for months and was still going strong. They were exclusive with who they let in, but Amelia was convinced we wouldn't have a problem with that.

The cab dropped us off in the warehouse district; where we exited and clanked our heels on the hard pavement as we approached the entrance.

Amelia was in a slinky silver top that draped all the way to her belly button and displayed her ample cleavage for everyone's viewing pleasure. The way it moved on her body made it seem as if it was made of liquid silver, and it looked great with the tight, black skirt that barely covered her ass. From the looks of it, she was on the prowl and I'd be lucky to find a ride home if she hooked up with someone.

The dress Amelia picked out for me, helped to put me in my seductress mode. It was a fitted, red satin dress that gathered in a knot between my breasts and fell to the middle of my thighs. To complete my daring attire, Amelia lent me her five inch, black stilettos with a strap around my ankle, which helped to give me height and make my legs look longer. She knew I wouldn't have any sexy heels, so she brought them in her purse as well.

As we approached the front of the club, I spotted the long line of half dressed females wrapped around the building.

"Amelia, look at all those people. We'll never get inside," I gasped out in shock. I couldn't believe a club could bring out this many people.

"Leave it to me, Sook, I'll get us in. You don't worry your pretty little head over it." Amelia grinned at me and adjusted her breasts in the top.

She walked up to the front door with a seductive sway to her hips. I followed behind her and tried to mimic her sexy stride. I instantly placed my fake smile up to hide the fear in my eyes.

Walking to the front of the line, I noticed a lovely blond at the door, wearing all black, and looking bored with a clipboard in her hands. She was behind a red roped-off section that seemed to be the toll bridge into the club and only she was able to grant you entrance. I thought we were screwed if Amelia thought flaunting her goodies were good enough to get us inside.

I was proven wrong when the blond perked up at the sight of Amelia. The blond openly leered at Amelia like she was dinner being served and licked her lips as she slowly trailed her eyes up from Amelia's long legs to her face.

"Hello there, gorgeous. What can I help you with tonight? A tour of my bedroom perhaps?"

"I have no objections to that later, if you'll can grant us entrance into the club now?" Amelia smirked and nodded towards the front doors.

"Of course. The line is no place for such fine ladies as yourselves. That is reserved for the vermin." The blond snarled at the line of women who groaned in protest, to the side of her. She lifted the rope after placing her clipboard down on her podium and allowed us to pass by with no problem. We paused at the doors as the bouncer, who stood guard in front of them, moved aside and opened one for us.

"Fredrick, watch the doors while I get someone to man the rope," the blond said to the bouncer.

Fredrick grunted and gave her a nod in response.

"Don't mind him. He's dumb as dirt but good for muscle. I'm Pam, by the way, and you are?"

Pam looked over her shoulder at us as she led the way into the club.

"Nice to meet you, Pam. I'm Amelia and this is my friend Sookie." Amelia nodded towards me and I gave Pam a hesitant smile.

"Pam, it's nice to meet you," I said a bit nervously. Something about her demeanor made me feel like you didn't want to be on her bad side.

Neither Pam nor Amelia paid me much attention, since they seemed to be eye flirting with each other, so I just trailed silently behind them. Pam led us to a booth in the back of the club with a nice view of the entire dance floor.

"I‟ll be back shortly, ladies. I have to check on some things and get someone out front to replace me. I'll send a waitress over to take your drink order." Pam smiled at Amelia, before she turned to walk away.

"I didn't think you could pull it off, Amelia. This place is great," I said as I looked around.

"What can I say? When I want something, I get it." Amelia shrugged and we both laughed.

A waitress came over to our table after our laugh and we placed our drink orders. While we waited, I looked around to admire the club's interior. It was elegant and modern with sleek lines and lots of red leather and chrome. The dance floor was packed and the music was booming, making my entire body vibrate. When our drinks were delivered, Amelia and I drank them down and hopped in our seats to the music. I was starting to feel good with all the liquor in me. I grabbed Amelia's hand and pulled her from the booth to head to the dance floor.

Amelia and I were grinding into each other but it was all for a good time. I was not into girls and although Amelia was, she knew we were just friends. We danced a few songs between returning to our table to slam down some more tequila shots.

"You may want to take it easy Sook, I want you to have a good time, not get fucked up. Besides, you know how you get when you drink a little too much."

"Don't piss on my parade, Ames. You're the one who dragged me in here to have a good time and that's what I plan on doing," I replied as I slung back another shot.

"Sookie, when you drink a bit too much you seem to let your morals go and take your inner sex kitten out to play. I don't want you waking up regretting anything you did tonight." Amelia put her hands up in mock surrender.

"That is so not true Amelia. I know my limit and I'm not nearly there yet," I said as I shot back another shot and waved down a waitress.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, sweetheart. Remember that one night in college? I seem to remember a certain someone making out with me after that keg party we went to."

"AMELIA! You said you would never bring up that party again. I don't remember what happened that night but it's not going to happen again."

"I don't know, Sook, you were already feeling me up on the dance floor. If I didn't love you as much as I do, I would've dragged you home and taken advantage of your drunk ass." Amelia chuckled at the shocked expression on my face.

I scowled at her and ordered another round when Pam finally came back and joined us. She had a few shots with us, then asked us to join her on the dance floor. We were jumping around and having fun, until the beat of the music slowed.

I saw Pam wrap her arms around Amelia's waist as they started to slow dance. I let them enjoy themselves and swayed alone on the dance floor, as the various tequila shots allowed me to feel the music flow through me. I closed my eyes and allowed my hands to caress my body the way I'd imagine a lover would.

I was lost in the music when I felt someone approach me and halt my hands on my body. I opened my eyes and saw a shadowed, tall figure towering above me. I could not see him clearly as the lights above the floor were shining in my eyes and the liquor had made my vision hazy.

The music switched to a faster beat as I narrowed my eyes trying to see the person in front of me.

"A beautiful woman, such as yourself, should never dance alone. Do you mind if I have this dance?" His voice was slightly accented and I wondered where he was from.

I didn't verbally respond, but limited my answer to grabbing him by the shirt, and pulling him into my body. A shiver ran through me at his touch and I allowed myself to melt into the stranger as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

_Let's have some fun _

_This beat is sick _

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

I smiled flirtatiously as Lady Gaga's song, Love Game, blasted around us. I rocked my hips against him as we moved in sync to the beats, and the words to the song. My hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they stroked the toned muscles on the stranger's chest. He didn't seem to mind as his hands did a bit of exploring of their own on me.

As the song came to an end, I was pulled from the trance I was under. I looked around for Amelia and didn't see her anywhere. _Great! She's abandoned me. I should have seen that coming._

"Thanks for the dance." I looked up at the stranger, attempting to view him again, despite my blurred vision.

"You're very welcome," came the soft seductive voice that sent tingles through my body and down to my nether regions.

I started to walk off the floor and felt the stranger's presence behind me. I took a seat at the booth and grabbed my drink off the table. I took a swig and jumped as I heard a throat clear beside me. "Do you mind if I join you?" His voice jolted me sober, dispelling the fuzzy clouds in my head.

I looked to my side and saw the face of my stranger for the first time. He had the bluest eyes I'd ever seen, like the oceans of the Caribbean I'd seen in a magazine years ago. His face was finely chiseled with high cheeks, and the most enticing looking lips that screamed to be kissed.

His long hair looked like silk and was flowing just above his shoulders. I yearned to run my fingers through it to see if it felt as soft as it looked. I looked down to his throat and saw the sexiest Adam's apple I'd ever seen. I imagined licking it down towards his collar bone, that was peeking out from his fitted see-through aqua shirt which seemed to match his eyes perfectly. Every curve of his well-toned, muscular chest could be seen through it when the lights were at his back. My eyes widened as they travelled further down to the tight fitted, dark wash jeans that seemed to have a significant bulge in the front. I bit my lip and looked up to see him snickering at my obvious eye fucking.

I felt heat in my cheeks, and knew I must be bright red. I hoped that it wasn't too noticeable in the darkness of the club, as I pulled my glass to my face to try and simmer down the heat on my face.

"No...I don't mind at all. Please have a seat," I stammered out quickly. _Oh Lord, can I be anymore pathetic?_

The stranger didn't seem to mind my rambling and took a seat next to me rather than across from me. I slid further into the booth, making room for his tall frame.

"That was quite some dancing you've been doing tonight. I've had my eyes on you for most of the evening. Tell me, what brings you to Area Five tonight?" The stranger leaned into me to whisper.

"My friend. She…she was here earlier, but must've left with the door girl, Pam," I answered shyly.

"Ah yes, Pam. So is it safe to assume you need a ride home?" He leered at me with a glint in his eyes.

_Be the seductress_, I whispered internally, turning up the flirting.

"Yes, it seems I may need a _ride_. But my gran always said not to take _rides_ from strangers, so I think I'll have to pass," I stated with raised brow and smirk on my face.

He returned the smirk. "Please excuse my terrible manners. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Eric Northman; I'm one of the owners of this fine establishment and you are?" Eric asked as he extended his hand out in introduction.

"Sookie Stackhouse. Nice to meet you, Eric," I squeaked out as he took my hand and turned it to kiss the back of it.

"Nice to meet you too, Sookie. So, now that we've exchanged names, will you take a ride from me?" Eric grinned widely at me.

"I don't know...do you think you can handle me?"

"Oh, I think I can give you a _ride_ you won't soon forget."

If Eric was the owner then that would probably be why all the half dressed ladies were fighting to get in the door. They probably threw themselves at his feet, begging for his attentions nightly. Would I be the lucky lady to go home with him tonight? I looked beyond Eric and noticed all the glares I was getting from the other ladies in the club. It seemed I wouldn't be making any friends tonight. I was starting to feel uncomfortable with them all staring at us, when I finally noticed Eric was talking to me.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Don't mind them. They're just jealous of your beauty. Why don't we get out of here? Go somewhere a little less noisy?" Eric arched a brow at me in question.

All I could do was nod and the next thing I knew, I was being led through a door near the booth and down a hallway. There were several doors, then an exit that opened up to the rear of the club. Eric led me to a red Corvette, clicking his alarm to disarm it. He moved to the passenger side and opened the door to help me inside. It was a bit difficult with the fit and length of my dress, but I managed to sit without flashing him.

Eric jumped into the driver's seat and revved the engine before shooting out of the parking lot at top speed. I held onto the door handle like my life depended on it.

Eric noticed my hold on the door and boomed with laughter as he sped up even faster than before. I felt like my heart would pop out of my chest from all the adrenaline pumping through me, and I fought to keep the tequila shots in my stomach. I scrunched my eyes up tight until he asked where I lived. I gave him the address and he made his way towards my apartment.

I finally let my death grip on the handle go when I felt him slow down and turned into my complex. He parked, then moved to help me out of the car. He seemed like such a gentleman with his manners, it was hard to believe he'd almost scared the crap out of me with his driving.

I slid out of the seat with wobbly legs and almost fell to the ground. Eric swept me up and carried me up the stairs to my front door. I argued I could walk on my own, but he wouldn't hear of it. He set me down at my door and allowed me to unlock it. I walked in, but he didn't follow me in. Instead, he stood at my doorway, waiting for an invitation that reminded me of vampires needing permission to come inside. I chuckled at that thought and pushed it aside.

"Won't you please come in?"

"Thank you."

Once he crossed the threshold I closed the door and offered him a drink. I always fell back to my Southern manners and being a good hostess. Gran would be so pleased, yet I wasn't so sure she'd agree that I let a man I barely knew into my home. But maybe if Gran took a look at his prize-winning ass, I think she might change her mind.

Eric was looking around my small apartment and I was glad I'd cleaned my place this morning before Amelia decided to drop in and whisk me away to the club.

"Water would be nice. Thank you," Eric replied with a smile on his tempting lips.

Oh God, those lips. I wanted to kiss them and bite them and have them all over my body. I shook my head trying to get those thoughts out of my mind. What was I doing again?

Water, yes water would be good right now. Maybe it would help clear the haziness that seemed to cover my eyes. I stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles. I opened one and gulped it down, trying to quench my thirst and sober me up some. I grabbed another bottle of water, since I'd finished the first one, then reentered the living room.

I walked in to see Eric admiring the photos on the mantel above my fireplace. I approached him handing him the bottle of water.

"Here you go," I slurred a bit.

"Is this your family?" Eric nodded towards the photos, accepting the water from me.

"Yes, they're all gone now. My parents were in a car accident when I was a small child. My brother and I were raised by my grandmother, who died from a heart attack a few years ago. My brother is still around, but we're not very close."

"Oh. So are you from here originally?"

"I grew up in Bon Temps, which isn't very far from here. What about you? From your accent, I'd say you're not from around here."

"You would be correct. I'm originally from Sweden. I moved here recently to help Pam open the club."

"Oh. So, you know Pam?"

"Yes, we've known each other for a long time. When she called me with a business opportunity, I was happy to help. Tell me, what's a nice girl like you doing at a club like Area Five?"

"Who says I'm a nice girl? I'm sure my attire would lead others to believe otherwise," I snarked back with a flirtatious smile.

"A bad girl wouldn't have wasted time socializing while we could have been doing..._other things_."

_Shit! He was right...okay get your head back into the game, Stackhouse. Be the seductress._

With that last thought flashing through my mind, I pulled him roughly into me, crashing my lips on his lips with wild abandon. Eric seemed shocked for all of a second before he dropped his water, grabbed my hips and opened his mouth to allow my tongue entrance.

At the taste of his tongue and feel of his hands on my body, I moaned against his lips, grabbed the front of his t-shirt, and pulled him along with me as I led him into my room. Nerves started swirling in my stomach but the liquor helped to quash my resistance.

I pushed Eric down to sit on my bed and moved to stand in front of him. I grabbed the hem of my dress and pulled it over my head. Shaking my hair out, I stood before him in my red strapless bra, matching red panties, and Amelia's heels. I was in full seductress mode and I was leaving my former persona in the dust. Eric groaned when he saw my full body. His eyes darkened with lust and it made me bite my lip as I swayed my hips to approach him.

I pushed his shoulders to lay flat and reached down to grab the massive bulge in his pants. Leaning over him I whispered in his ear, "You ready for a wild ride?"

I know it was cheesy but that was all I could come up with my liquor hazed mind.

Eric growled as I stroked his hardening length through his pants. "Do you think you can hang on for more than eight seconds?"

"This isn't my first rodeo, cowboy." It was amazing to me how easily I could turn this alter persona on with little difficulty. I leaned down to lick that Adam's apple that had been teasing me all night, when I suddenly felt my stomach twist violently.

Scrambling from the bed as quick as I could, I made a run for the bathroom. I just made it to the toilet before emptying the contents of my dinner and possibly some lunch. After ridding my body of most of the alcohol I'd consumed, I lifted myself from the floor to rinse my mouth and throw some water on my face.

When I turned around, I saw Eric standing in the doorway. I lifted my hands to my face, trying to hide my embarrassment. _Oh God! Just kill me already._ "I'm sorry. I didn't think that was going to happen."

"Don't worry about it. I understand."

"Could I have a raincheck? I don't want you to leave, but under the circumstances…"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay. A close friend of mine, Anders, died of alcohol poisoning when we were in college. I'd hate for anything to happen to you while you were here alone."

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that. I appreciate your concern, but you don't have to stay and watch me be sick."

"I won't hear it. Look at it this way, you got drunk in my club, and if anything happened to you I could be held liable."

"Do you extend this service to all your patrons? Seems like you'd always spend the night with a different person."

Eric chuckled. "No, you're my first. How am I doing so far? Who knows, if you like it, I might just make it a part of the nightly club experience," Eric said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Hmm…well, I'm still alive. That must count for something, right? Though I don't advise you driving anyone home. Unless, you were trying to scare them sober."

Eric smiled and I couldn't help but do the same. He outstretched his arm and followed behind me to my bedroom.

I changed into a night shirt and Eric kicked off his shoes to join me in my bed. He wrapped me in his arms and stroked my head as I tried to sleep. Occasionally throughout the night he woke me to be sure I was still breathing. I appreciated his kindness and concern, and told him that the next day before he left.

"So, I guess I made it through the night," I told him as we stood by my front door, hesitant to say our goodbyes.

"Yes, you did. I'll be by later to check on you. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"So, I'm not in the clear yet?" I asked him, as I tried to flirt with him, but my pounding headache made me flinch instead of wink at him.

"By that look, I'd say no." He chuckled and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

Despite my headache, I felt a tingle surge through me and I stared at his ass as he got in his car and drove away.

o~o~0~o~o

Amelia called me later in the day to apologize for abandoning me, but I evaded her questions about how I got home. She went on to tell me how much she liked Pam and I was sure I'd be seeing more of her.

I didn't hear from my personal doctor, Eric, for a few days until I got a call on my cell from an unknown number. I answered it and found it was Eric; he got my number from Pam who got it from Amelia. I'd have to send them both a little thank you basket later.

"How's my favorite club patron today?"

"Why hello, stranger. Lucky for you, you just called; I was just about to head to my appointment with my lawyer,"

"Is that right? Have I not been more than accommodating in your time of need, Ms. Stackhouse?"

"You were more than helpful, but I seem to remember a promise of stopping by to check on me the other day. That seems a bit negligent on your part, Mr. Northman." I smiled into the phone.

He chuckled into the phone. "I do apologize, extenuating circumstances kept me from my checking up on my patient,"

"Oh really? And what were these circumstances that kept you away?"

"Pamela placed an ad for entertainers to audition at the club without my knowledge. I walked in on an aerial silk dancer dangling from the ceiling of Area Five. It was an entertaining show, until the girl fell a few feet to the dance floor below. Luckily, Pam used her head and had her sign a waiver before she auditioned."

"Is she all right?" I asked with a gasp.

"Yes, though she knocked the wind from her body and had bruise on her side. She called later to inform us that the hospital said she was fine. But tell you what, why don't we get together for dinner tonight and I'll tell you all about the dancer and you can fill me in on your progress?"

I laughed and quickly agreed to see him, not wanting to pass the chance to get to know each other better.

At dinner, Eric quickly figured out I wasn't the bad girl I was trying to portray the first night we met. I found out more about his life in Sweden and his family. He played soccer in college but had a knee injury that ended his dreams of starting a career. Dinner went well and we agreed to continue seeing each other, keeping it friendly to see where it went from there.

We weren't exclusive by any means. I knew he worked in a hot club frequented by sexy, half dressed women so I didn't fool myself into thinking Eric was only seeing me. How could he not be attracted to all the women he saw every night? Most of them were way past my league in the looks department, but I'd hoped he wasn't seeing anyone else - I certainly wasn't.

It worked out well at first, but there was always this underlying sexual tension between us. We had sparks between us, so after a few weeks of doing this casual, no commitment, go with the flow thing, I'd finally had enough.

I'd been eager to get back to the place we were that first night and see what he was packing in those tight jeans he always wore.

Eric was walking me to my door after going out to a movie, when he leaned into me, like a gentleman, to kiss me goodnight. The kiss quickly turned heated, and soon enough my hands were groping his fine ass. Nipping at his bottom lip, I pulled back a bit to stare into his lust filled eyes.

"I think I've been cleared and gotten a clean bill of health. Why don't we go inside? Have a drink...or whatever?"

He smiled seductively at me. "Sookie, you're perfect, but I'm not sure that's a good idea. If I go inside, I'm not sure I can control myself."

"I'm not asking you to control yourself. I'm done waiting; you've been nothing but sweet and I think you deserve a reward for how well you've taken care of me. Besides, if I have to wait any longer I think I'll spontaneously combust."

Eric chuckled at my revelation before grabbing two handfuls of my ass, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist before leaning down to open the door. He carried me into my apartment, closing the door with his foot, before heading towards my bedroom and playfully tossing me onto the bed. I bounced a few times before I lifted my foot up to his chest. He knew what I wanted as he helped remove my heels, tossing them over his shoulders with that sexy smirk on his delicious lips. I smiled up at him as I crawled up to the head of the bed, quickly tearing my summer dress from my body.

Eric looked at me with a predatory look as I began massaging my breasts, through my lacey bra. He growled lowly, threw off his shirt and boots before he stalked slowly towards me like I was his prey. I brought my knees up and widened them for him. His eyes darkened when they settled between my legs, where I'm sure he could see my damp panties. He licked his lips, ready to devour me whole.

He crawled up my body, as he dragged his tongue up the middle of my torso. He stopped at my collar bone before he lifted his head to stare down at me with one arm on each side of my head. I threw my arms around his shoulders, thrust my hands into his silky mane, and tugged him down to kiss him passionately. We broke apart, when we needed to breathe, and I moaned in bliss as he moved his mouth back to my neck. He placed small kisses across my jaw line, leading down to just below my earlobe, where he kissed that secret spot that had me purring.

"Eric-" I said as I moved my hips against his body to gain some type of friction.

"Slow down, cowgirl. There's no bronco riding tonight. We're taking this nice and slow. I don't want to risk you getting sick again."

I slapped at his chest as he chuckled at my shock expression, but it quickly changed as he dipped his head down to lightly bite one of my nipples through my pink lace bra.

I dug my nails into his back, and raked them down to his ass where I groped it roughly. Eric groaned and grabbed my hands, pulling them above my head where he held them tightly. He unclasped my bra from its front clasp and ravaged my exposed breasts. I arched my back and gasped as I felt him flick on my hardened nipples with his tongue. I writhed beneath him, trying to gain some type of friction where I wanted him. He released my hands from his hold, and my hands grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling him tighter into my breasts. He had one knee between my legs and I pressed my hips against his jean clad thigh.

"Eric...please." I said as I tried to reach for the front of his jeans.

"Patience, lover. I will give you everything you want and more." Oh how I wanted that, but I couldn't wait any longer. I yanked on his hair and tried to move him along.

He groaned and started his descent on my body. He placed nibbles down the length of my torso, finally hovering above where I wanted him most. I could feel his warm breath over my panties and bucked up to get more. He held down my hips, ceasing my motion, and I huffed in disappointment until I felt his tongue lick up the inside of my thigh. I murmured something unintelligible out and tried to remain patient.

He continued to tease me with light licks up one of my thighs, before he stopped at the juncture at the top. He ghosted a breath over my core, then moved to the other side. It was endless torture, and it didn't cease until I heard and felt a rip. I looked down to see my pink matching lace panties were no more.

I glared at him. "You owe me a pair of panties, mister."

I stopped talking as he smiled at me before he lowered his head to slowly lick up my wet folds in one long stroke, from bottom to top. I threw my head back and hissed loudly. I was putty already from his teasing, and this made me melt more. He continued to lick me agonizingly slow and ended it with a flick of his tongue on my clit. It made me buck my hips begging for more.

Finally, he gave me what I wanted as he latched onto my clit and sucked on it while he worked a finger into me. I hissed out a, "Yessss‟, as I hitched my legs over his shoulders, digging my heels into his shoulders, asking for more.

He let go of my clit and whispered, "Watch me, lover,"

My head snapped up and my gaze locked onto his darkened blue eyes as he resumed his attention on my clit. He began to alternate between a nibble and flick of his tongue as he worked another finger into me, matching the rhythm of his tongue on my nub. I fought to maintain my focus on his face as he continued bringing me closer to the precipice. I thrust my hands into his hair, and held him tightly against me so he could not escape even if he wanted to.

When he crooked his fingers and started strumming my inner secret spot, no one had found before, I felt my inner walls flutter then spasm. I tumbled down the other side of that peak, a scream escaping my throat.

I laid there and trembled from my orgasm, trying to steady my breath. Eric kissed his way up my body before he captured my lips in a sweet kiss. I could taste myself on his tongue as he twirled it around mine.

I bit his lower lip and pulled down his zipper. "I think it's time for someone to join this party."

I flicked his button open before I slid my hand into his jeans. My smile widened as I felt he'd gone commando. I pulled him carefully free of his jeans, wrapped my hand around his impressive width, and slowly began to stroke him, spreading the bead of moisture that had spilled around his tip.

Eric started to thrust into my hand and I stopped my actions, pulling his pants down his legs more with my feet. With reluctance, Eric rolled over to the side of me and took off his pants.

I watched as he reached into his pocket to pull out a foil package. I turned my gaze up to his with an arched brow; he looked at me with a mischievous smile.

"I wasn't expecting anything, but I wanted to be prepared just in case."

I nodded and reached out for him to rejoin me. "I'm glad you're prepared, because I didn't think that far in advance."

He smiled, then returned to kneel between my legs. He tore into the wrapper, extracting the condom and rolled it down his substantial length. Lowering his body on mine, he grabbed the base of his cock to slide the tip up and down my slit.

Eric teased my entrance and I lifted my hips up with a gasp as I felt him penetrate me. He pushed in slowly, and groaned as he filled me inch by inch. With a soft moan, I arched up to urge him deeper into me. Once he was fully sheathed, he stopped his pursuit to kiss me slowly and allow my body to stretch to accommodate his large size.

"Are you okay?" he whispered with concern.

Unable to talk, I let out a small, "Mhm", to reassure him before I lifted my hips again to start the tempo slow.

Eric took over and started plunging into me at the tempo I had set. I wrapped my legs around his hips to urge him to increase his speed. We rocked together in a slow rhythm, our bodies covered in a light sheen of sweat. The only noises in my room are my moans, his groans, and the sound of our slow kisses.

"You feel so good, Sookie. So hot, wet, and tight," Eric said as he added a bit of a twist of his hips before slid out and back in again.

When I've had enough of this slow pace, I looked up into Eric's eyes and whispered, "You're not going to break me, Eric."

"I know, lover. I want to enjoy this first time with you. Are you not enjoying yourself?"

"I'm very much enjoying myself, but I want more...much more." I grinned at him, then jerked my hips up to let him know what I wanted.

Eric hesitated at first, until I ducked my head down to bite his nipple. I reached around to dig my nails into his backside, and pulled him deeper into me. With a growl, Eric moved to sit back on his knees and lifted my hips for a new angle. This adjustment allowed him to hit that hidden spot inside of me perfectly and all that remained on the bed were my shoulders and my head; as he buried himself to the hilt in one thrust and drove into me with new vigor.

"Eric! Ah..ah...yes...YES!" I screamed as I locked my legs behind his back.

"Uh..so good, so tight."

I felt my body rapidly approach my peak once more, and met him thrust for thrust. I felt his cock throb as he continued to drive into me. The way he looked into my eyes, I knew he was not going to last much longer.

When he removed one hand from my hip to rub fast circles on my clit with his thumb he said. "Come for me, Sookie."

He flicked my clit and I cried out, bucking wildly, and thrashed my head from side to side as my orgasm rushed out of me. I felt as if I'd separated from my body and was floating above it, looking below at Eric as he pounded into me a few more times. I finally came back a few seconds later and I felt him spasm and groan as his fingers dug into my hips, holding me to him, releasing his seed.

I panted and tried to get my breathing under control, as I looked at Eric in awe. I've never felt anything so intense before. I wondered if he felt the same as he stared at me with sparkling eyes.

Eric lowered my body to the bed before he rolled off the bed to dispose of the condom. He returned with a warm wash cloth to help me clean up between my legs. He tossed the wash cloth into my hamper before he returned to lay beside me. I turned into him and placed light kisses on his chest in gratitude. This man, no, this sex god has just given me the two best orgasms of my life. I don't think I could ever thank him enough for that.

He enclosed me in his arms as I hitched my leg on his hip, pulled the sheets up on us, and curled into his sweaty body. I didn't care because I was as sweaty as he was.

He kissed my forehead and stroked my hair back from my face, staring at me with his hand on my cheek. I couldn't read his expression and I found it odd he hadn't spoken a word to me. He moved his gaze away, and laid his head against mine. With a contented sigh, I fall asleep in his arms.

I awoke in the morning feeling sore in places I've never been before. I stretched out, and rubbed my eyes before I realized I was in bed alone. I briefly thought Eric was in the bathroom, and rolled out of bed to get breakfast started. I took one look on the floor and saw that his clothes were gone. My heart sunk and my stomach dropped.

_What happened? I thought we shared something special last night? Why would he leave without a word or note? _

I looked around my room and sure enough there was nothing left around. I turned to my bed in anger, and yanked the soiled sheets from it roughly.

_I should have known. Why would a guy like Eric ever want someone like me? He's gotten what he wanted, why wait around and try for a relationship? _

I fought back the tears as hard as I could but they inevitably streaked my cheeks. I allowed them to fall freely for a moment before I wiped them away roughly and promised not to shed a tear for him.

I called Amelia and asked her to come by. I knew she'd drop anything she was doing when she heard the sorrow in my voice. I started to wash my sheets, cleaned my room, and did anything else that would keep me from thinking about him.

By the time Amelia arrived at my apartment, the place was filled with smells of disinfectant and house cleaning supplies. I opened the door and tried to control my tears again. Amelia saw my distress and wrapped me in her arms. She led me to the sofa where she demanded I tell her what happened.

I spilled every last detail and by the end, I swear Amelia looked like she was ready to kill someone. She called Eric every word in the book and said she could get one of her biker friends to kick his ass for me. I laughed her off but I knew she was completely serious. I declined and told her if I changed my mind I'd let her know.

Days passed and still no call from Eric. I wanted to reach out to him and ask him what I did wrong but I knew I did nothing wrong. I holed up in my apartment and vegged out, all the while Amelia tried to get me back to normal.

A week passed and I somehow made it out of my depressive state and moved onto a state of anger, determined to make Eric see what he was missing out on. I called Amelia and told her to bring her sluttiest outfit over as soon as she could.

Amelia banged down my door in as little as half an hour. I told her my plan and we headed to my room with determination. The outfit Amelia brought over for me was perfect. It was a black, short halter and it showed plenty of cleavage. Once I had changed, I sat before my vanity and allowed Amelia to do her magic.

We left my apartment an hour later and made our way back to the scene of my first encounter with Eric. I had avoided Area Five since I was too worried that seeing women hang all over Eric would bring out my jealous side and I'd make a fool out of myself.

At the door, Pam's mouth spread into a wicked smirk. "Good evening, ladies. Looking delicious tonight, Sookie. Are you looking to get into some trouble?"

"Why thank you, Pam. You know us, we're always looking for trouble," I said with a wink.

Pam smiled at me before she lifted the red velvet rope to allow us passage. "Don't hurt anyone, ya hear?"

"Never, baby," Amelia answered as she smacked Pam's ass and we passed her by.

"Have a nice night, ladies. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

We laughed at her remark and made our way inside. We walked with purpose through the throngs of people, as we headed towards the booth in the back. I waved down the waitress to place our first drink order of the night.

I looked around the place, and tried not to be too obvious in my search for Eric. When the drinks were delivered, we slung them back, before heading to the dance floor.

We started our night much like the first time we had been there and soon we walked back to the booth, out of breath. I looked up and across the room and saw a tall figure, that resembled Eric's frame, with a busty brunette. She was tall and gorgeous and I saw her push her breasts into his chest, while she ran her hands all over him. He leaned down to whisper something in her ear and she threw her head back to laugh.

I kicked Amelia in the shin to get her attention and she glared at me before I jerked my head in the direction of the couple. I watched as she turned her attention to them, and her eyes widened in shock. I turned just in time to see that it was Eric and he was now leading the brunette toward the same door he took me out of that night not so long ago.

I felt a lump form in my throat, and lifted my drink to my mouth to try to get rid of it. My eyes started to water before I fan myself, and tried to stop the tears from falling from my eyes. With determination, I lifted myself from the booth and headed out in search of someone to make me forget Eric _fucking_ Northman.

I found what I was looking for, in a tall, rugged, built man with dark hair, and he was the exact opposite of Eric in every way. I swayed my hips as I walked toward him. It was as if he sensed my intense stare on him, because he turned and smirked when he saw me approach him.

"Hello there, tall, dark, and handsome."

"Hello yourself, sexy lady. What can I help you with tonight?"

"How about a dance now and we can discuss the rest of the night after?"

"Mmm...I like a woman who knows what she wants. I'm Alcide by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Alcide. I'm Sookie. Now how about that dance?"

"Lead the way, Sookie. I'll enjoy the view as I follow you."

I smiled and added a bit more sway to my hips, as I walked toward the dance floor. I knew I was probably flashing him half my ass, but I really didn't care at that point. I stopped when I found an open area, and turned to start moving to the music. Alcide stopped in front of me and gripped my hips with his huge, rough hands. He must be a laborer of some sort, but I wasn't really interested in finding out. I needed him for one night and that was it. No more getting to know someone and then starting to have feelings for them, only for them to leave me when they had taken what they needed from me.

I dipped my hips, pressing them into Alcide before I turned around and rubbed my ass all over his crotch.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Easy, baby. You've gotten me all riled up and ready to take you on this floor."

I looked over my shoulder at him, winked and rubbed my ass on him again. He grabbed me by the shoulders and spun me around to capture my lips in a rough kiss. It was so hot that I moaned. My panties were soaked instantly, when he grabbed my hair and pulled me in to deepen the kiss. At that point, I could care less where we were, and I was surprised when I felt him being sharply pulled away from me.

In the next moment, Alcide was on the floor with Eric above him as he punched him repeatedly. I screamed at him to stop as everyone moved out of the way. Alcide was caught off guard but he held up his own as Eric continued to pummel him. I tried to pull Eric off of Alcide but it was useless. A few bouncers broke through the crowd circled around the fight and pulled Eric off of Alcide.

Eric stood up and ordered the bouncers to throw Alcide out. I stood there in shock as they grabbed Alcide off the floor, and led him out with his arm twisted behind his back.

I turned around and glared at Eric. "What the fuck, Eric?" I shouted above the loud music.

I tried to turn to follow the bouncers, but I was suddenly lifted by the waist in the next instance, and carried off the dance floor slung over Eric's shoulder as he made his way toward the back door. I pounded on his back with my fists, and yelled out as I tried in vain to get him to set me down.

Eric opened up a door at the end of the long hallway and pushed it open to allow us in. He slammed the door shut and finally set me down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Why are you in my club, rubbing your ass and body all over that filthy mongrel?"

"Me? What about you? You just leave with no word, no note, no call for over a week? I think you got what you deserved. How does it feel seeing the person you want with someone else?"

"Sookie, you don't understand. After our night together, something in me changed. I'd never felt anything like that in my entire life. It scared the shit out of me."

"Scared? Scared of what? I shared my feelings, my life with you. I let you in and you just leave me with no explanation?"

"I know you don't believe me. Fuck, I find it hard to believe myself. But our night together was so intense. I guess I was scared of…of falling for you…so, I ran." We looked at each other, each not quite sure of what to say next.

"Sookie, I regret running away because it didn't matter how far I ran, I couldn't get you off my mind. I tried to distance myself from you, hoping this would help to clear my thoughts, but it only proved to show that I can't forget you."

I stared at him with eyes wide at his confession.

"I was about to leave with that woman you saw me with, to see if she could help erase you from my mind, but I couldn't bring myself to do anything with her. I've fallen hard for you, woman. What the fuck have you done to me?"

Tears streaked down my cheeks and I knew I couldn't refuse him. I thought...no, I knew I was in love with him too.

"Eric. I've…I've fallen hard for you too. When you left that morning, I felt like someone had ripped my heart out. "

"Sookie," he said bending his head down to kiss me.

"No," I promptly blurted out. "Listen to me, Eric. I don't think I can go through with this – even though I feel what I feel for you."

"What do you mean?" he asked, gripping my forearms.

"What happens the next time you freak out? Will you leave me again? I couldn't take that."

"No, lover, I'll never do that again. Not ever."

"Promise me, Eric. Promise me you won't run away like that again, or I swear I'll castrate you."

He chuckled. "I promise you, lover."

He reached out to me and grabbed the back of my neck to pull me in for a kiss. I closed my eyes, expecting to feel his lips on mine but they never came.

The next thing I heard was Amelia yell behind me.

"Stackhouse! Stop dreaming and get your ass moving!"

I turned around and saw I was back in my room. _How did I get back here? Where's Eric? What the hell is going on?_

Amelia pushed me out of the way, and reached into my closet to pull out the same red satin dress I'd worn the first time I had met Eric.

"Come on Sookie, put this dress on!"

"Why, where are we going?"

"I already told you, there's a new club in town – Area Five – and you're coming with me to check it out."

"Again?"

"What do you mean again? This is the first time we go together or did you go when I wasn't looking?"

I felt like I was trapped in the Twilight Zone and wondered if I was experiencing déjà vu, or was Eric and everything I had gone through a dream, or a premonition?

I snatched the dress from Amelia's hands, and walked toward the bathroom without a fight. I had to find out if what I had just experienced was a dream and I wasn't going to find out by sitting alone in my house, watching Modern Family.

"Don't just stand there, Amelia!" I shouted as I kicked her out of my room and put the slinky red dress on. "I know you have some tequila hiding in that huge bag you like to call a purse. Now take that bad boy out and get those shots started, honey." I slipped into the dress that was bound to change my life tonight. "Oh, and while you're digging through your purse, hand me those extra shoes you brought for me."

I smiled to myself as I heard Amelia say, "How the fuck did you know I had some shoes for you?"

I laughed and heard her take out the items from her purse and place them on my kitchen counter. She was taking her sweet time and even turned on my radio while I waited.

"Hurry up!" I shouted from my room as I heard her sing a line from Lady Gaga's song playing on my radio.

_Let's play a love game,_

_Play a love game._

_Do you want love?_

_Or do you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Doin' the love game. _

Stepping out of the bathroom I yelled out to Amelia, "Well, what are you waiting for? Come make me beautiful so we can get this night started."

_Watch out Northman, you don't know what's about to hit you._

_

* * *

_Please leave a review with your thoughts. Thanks for reading. =)_  
_


End file.
